Meet the PJ Masks
'Captain Jake Meets the PJ Masks '''is the 49th episode of Season 8. Summary Jake meets his heroes, the PJ Masks, and becomes an honorable member of them, but he doesn't feel comfortable about it. Plot The episode begins with a blue car, along with a moving truck behind it and two more cars (one red and one green) with two other moving trucks behind them, driving to their new place where they’ll be living in, and inside the first car was a boy looking out the window with his hand on his cheek while his parents were excited to have been called to move to a new town and live in it along with their neighbors and their kids. Although, their son Connor wasn’t too happy about and wished that they’d stayed in the city, even though this Disney Junior Town sounds exciting, as his parents assured to him to not worry and that he, Amaya, and Greg will love it here and that they’ll make lots of new friends. Later, at the three houses that look like their old houses where Connor, Amaya, and Greg, and their families will be living in, the kids were helping unload everything into their new houses. But inside his new room that looked a lot similar to his old room, Connor lets out a deep sigh as he thought about the city where he and his friends lived in until they moved out, but he was more worried that with them gone, the nighttime villains Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja will finally have the chance to cause trouble there with the PJ Masks out of the way. Hopefully, someone else will take the PJ Masks’ place to stop them, and who knows? Maybe Connor, Amaya, and Greg will make some new friends in their new hometown and also their new school. Connor just hoped that his parents were right as he puts the last book on top of the self with the other books. The next day at Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were walking inside to their first class, which is Pirate-ology, and to their surprise, their new teacher was an orange cat wearing an eyepatch to make himself look like a pirate, which he is, as the teacher, who was named Kwazii, smiled at his new students and prompted all three of them to come in and introduces them to their new classmates as all of them gave them friendly smiles and waves. Amaya and Greg smiled and greeted them back, but Connor shyly says hello and only half smiled as Kwazii asks them where they want to sit. Looking at the right, Greg replied politely that they would like to sit with the kids in pirate costumes on the right side and Kwazii nods then let’s them before he can resume the students’ lesson. Trivia * This episode marks the debut of the PJ Masks Connor, Amaya, and Greg. * Jake becomes Fish Boy, who makes his debut, for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes that need images